


County Fair

by Engiffyserce



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: County fairs tho, M/M, Old work, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engiffyserce/pseuds/Engiffyserce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'County Fair! Because eating tons of fried foods and riding some high velocity rides are a 'great' combination.'</p>
<p>Every year. Every. Fucking. Year.<br/>The fair would come and I’d have to go.</p>
<p>I kneeled down, rubbing his back tentatively as he heaved into the bushes outside one of the ride exits. A combination of beer, corn-dogs, funnel cakes, and a ride that fucking spun at a good forty times a minute had finally caught up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	County Fair

            Every year.

_Every._

_Fucking._

_Year._

            The fair would come and I’d have to go.

I kneeled down, rubbing his back tentatively as he heaved into the bushes outside one of the ride exits. A combination of beer, corn-dogs, funnel cakes, and a ride that fucking spun at a good forty times a minute had finally caught up with him. My poor Gavin, puking up his guts as we speak; the shithead.

            It was a muggy July night. The County Fair was up and running for its first weekend and he just  _begged_  me to go with him. Just the two of us. It would be romantic he said. So I gave in and gave up my Friday night to take him. When we drove up, the lights sparkled against the inky Austin sky. Gavin became transfixed within seconds, bouncing and babbling like a fucking four year-old. I parked the car and he was off within seconds.

            The tickets were expensive and the atmosphere of sweaty teenagers and grouchy parents made me sick. I paid a good fifty bucks just on those rigged games, but he fucking loved them and I listened. The blaring carnival-like music gave me a headache, but he didn’t seem to care. And food? Don’t get me fucking started.

            He ate out the fucking place, I swear to god. Anything above five thousand calories he made a beeline for and gobbled up. After three corn-dogs, a good three pitchers of beer [each] and few shared funnel cakes, he was done and I wanted to go home. We were drunk on a late night; I’d have Geoff pick us up and leave our car or something, pick it up in the morning, you know?

            But no, Gavin  _needed_ to ride that shitty loop-de-loop fucker. I said no, he said yes, I said he could go scramble his brains on his own, and low-and-behold, he did. I kinda feel bad now; listening to him choke on his stomach contents wasn’t pleasant. Although, I did tell him not to. Either way, I was there, waiting for him to get it out of his system. 

            When he finished, I helped him sit on the cool ground, swiping away the sweaty strands of hair stuck from his forehead. “Hey, Gavvers,” I called attention to myself, earning a dazed and glossy glance from him.

"Yeah, Michael?" He answered, voice less than peppy. It was gritty and drowned in sick. I winced, shifting my position so I could sit next to him, lacing our fingers together.

"Do you want me to call Geoff so we can crash at his house?" I shouldn’t have been asking; I knew the answer. But, it did at some insult to injury for Gavin and that’s what I wanted. He hated when Geoff knew because, in all honesty, it was funny and Gavin’s father-like boss would make fun of him for it. This was my own way of saying ‘I told you so’. 

            He nodded slowly, leaning on my shoulder, breath hot against my already sweaty t-shirt. I pulled out my phone, hitting the speed-dial button. I waited for the slightly slurred voice of Geoff to answer, explaining our situation. He laughed and told me he’d be there soon. I hung up, turning my attention back to my sick boyfriend. “No more fried food and shitty rides?” 

"No more County Fair," He muttered into my shirt, whining. I chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.  I smiled, shaking my head ever so slightly. God, he was pitiful, but,  _he was mine._  And I made sure he knew it.

"Hey, Gavvy?"

"Yeah?" 

"I love you."

"I love you too, Micool."


End file.
